


Daddy, buy me that please

by CinnamonRoll



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bad Writing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonRoll/pseuds/CinnamonRoll
Summary: Zhengting part time at starbucks meet sugar daddy xukun.aka zhengting a successful sugar baby only for xukun.
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung, Fan Chengcheng/Huang Minghao | Justin
Kudos: 11





	Daddy, buy me that please

**Author's Note:**

> Sugar baby zhengting has a good friend to protect him. Xukun is love too spoil zhengting

College is not hard for zhengting. The best or expensive college in china? How exactly zhengting get in there?

"You are not that smart, zhengting." Justin slurp the Starbucks coffee in his hand, eye straight to zhengting, "you suck your sugar daddy dick and you got everything you want."

Zhengting look away from his phone give a stupidly smile, "you can have one but you just spoiled brat along with that brat beside you."

Zhengting point with his phone to chengcheng. 

"Hey at least we depends on our friendship. Do you know how many damage control 'this' brat done to cover you up?"

"Fine, fine... you may tell the others.. im tired of hiding. Xukun too"

"Now you talking. So, what your daddy kun give you this time? Except from that hickey" 

"Well..."

○○○

So its start from the part time at starbuck coffee shop. Okay, zhengting got this hitch: everyone who rich will come here in starbucks. So he decide to work there, to find a rich boyfriend. But he find something beyond the boyfriend thingy. 

Start from some eye gazing, to a small talk, next when xukun order a drinks, zhengting would draw a small little heart beside his name. Xukun give zhengting a smirk. Its not even the next day, but at the end of zhengting shift, xukun is there order the last cup before zhengting sign off the counter with, "meet me outside after you off"

Zhengting heart go roller coaster, 'omg did i did it finally? Is he rich? Please be rich'.

"Hi" zhengting approach xukun.

Xukun give a smile, "hi, lets go"

That might be the best 'lets go' in zhengting life. Its been five months since they start dating. Zhengting stop his part time immediately and only served to xukun alone.

"Kun~ look at me.." zhengting climb into the sofa, wanted the man affection.

"Yes love. What do you want, baby?" Xukun look up from his iPad, put it down on the glass table, caress zhengting's arm and face. 

"You know how much i love you right? But i love make up more. So, there is new launched eye palette.. not so expensive.. but its a limited edition and there are three different palette and you know how much i want it, right?" Zhengting now on top of xukun lap, hands both on xukun's neck, give the cutest pout and eye look straights at him.

Xukun give zhengting a slow touch on his back move up and down, caressing the slender man back, "when you free? Lets go get you that thing you saying." Xukun smile at his word. Zhengting look so lovely and no one can said no to him. Zhengting beams, give a smooch and "tomorrow at 3, thank you and love you" another smooch and fly away from xukun laps, skipping to their bedroom, "daddy? You not coming with me?" Zhengting head tilts between the wall, xukun decide not to wait anymore.

○○○

Zhengting ramble something about his stupid laptop not giving the best performance.

"Justin got this new ROG laptop cause, 'oh me and cheng playing games so i need a laptop for playing games' so stupidly annoying and my laptop decide to surrender to Justin, and dead over there in my locker. I just hate the look on justin face! And you know what zeren and his stupid sunshine boyfriend got this Omega couple watch! What did you even do!?"

Zhengting shot at xukun with a glare teary eyes. He wants to cry so bad cause Xukun supposed to be his sugar daddy and give him everything expensive and be his SUGAR DADDY.

Xukun is a lovely. He didn't even flinched on anything zhengting has said instead xukun wrap his arm around to comfort the cutie pie, give his shoulder for the man to cry out loud (zhengting always over reacted to everything) and calm the man down. 

"You done crying?" Zhengting nod weakly, still hiding on xukun crooked. 

"Tell me again what you need, instead lets go shopping whatever you want. Point to anything, I'll paid it, okay baby?"

Xukun take zhengting face, look at him wiped the remaining tears on his cheeks, kiss him deeply. Zhengting can feel xukun push his tongue deep in his mouth, but zhengting pull out, "let me suck your cock daddy, please"

Xukun smirk, "is that how baby said thank you?"

"Yes daddy. Baby sorry for making daddy shirt wet with tears. Daddy can punish baby." Zhengting pouts, hands slowly sliding off xukun's chest to his crotch.

"Oh baby so sweet. Let daddy fuck that face and then we go shopping okay?"

"Yes daddy"

○○○

The others kid in college might judge on their relationship. Saying those harmful word to zhengting, said he is a whore not worthy for xukun cause xukun is one of the top 3 most successful businessman in China. Those with deep pockets, zhengting is stupid and not pretty. How Xukun can fall for him? And not saying that, Xukun give zhengting new brand Tesla, the expensive self drive car for him to drive to the college. But zhengting ignore everything cause he got bunch of loser friends to defends him and they're his best friends. 

"Wow nice watch. Havent launched rolex but zhengting is wearing one. How come?" Xiaogui role his wrist to take a bood look at the watch. 

"Havent lauched yet, but how you know it?" Zhengting pull away his wrist and give a look at xiaogui. 

"Chill man. My uncle work at the company. It suppose to be launched in two days later. Limited edition gold handy with customized ruby. Only three in the world with different size of ruby. And let me see again, yup the most bigger ruby for you. Now they might be left only two for the launched ceremony."

"You got be kidding me! I thought this is just another expensive looking watch xukun bought for me. How much is this watch?"

Zhengting agape at the fact xiaogui saying, "hmm, approximately i think this size of ruby maybe one and the half?"

"One and the half what?? Dollar pound euro?"

"Dollar" Xiaogui states.

"What dollar? What we talking about?" Wenjun join the conversation along with zeren, yanchen, justin strolling at the back.

"Well, we were talking about this havent yet launched limited edition ruby gold Rolex watches that xukun buy for zhengting and it cost about 1.5 million dollar"

"Holy shit! You serious?! Zhengting what are you?" Zhengting blushed at Zeren question, along with an awe from the others. 

"Well, i wake up this morning and found a box with a cute ribbon and a card 'For You, baby' so i thought it might be a gift and it is a gift. Its a watch. So i decide to wear it to college to show off, obviously and this little demon spotted my limited edition havent launched watch.. so yeah."

"Xukun spoiled you too much. This is beyond sugar daddy or sugar baby thing. He might married you one day, you know?" Wenjun sit beside zhengting and take a look at the watch. 

"Well, if he wants a marriage.. i wouldn't mind cause i love him too.." now he blushing even harder.

"Jeez.. zhengting, how can you be so lucky? Do i need to throw chengcheng away and work at Starbucks and get the richest sugar daddy?" 

"Stop it Justin. You love chengcheng by the way and i know you wont replace him for daddy."

"I'll replace cheng for that watch. I will" justin grins and reserved a smack on head, "ouch!"

Chengcheng glare at his boyfriend, "i will exchange you for xukun!"

"You can't! You need to be bottom but you are top. Hey, zhengting what else he give you?" 

○○○

Xukun love to spoiled his sugar baby. Anything zhengting point, or mention, he will buy it and received the most beautiful smile and giggling from the other man. To xukun, zhengting is the most happiest thing ever done to him. When he first meet zhengting, his business partner agree to join ventures in new project. Because of zhengting always be by his side all the time, xukun always bring zhengting to important events, gala, secret events, those events with rich rich people in the room. Xukun wants to show that zhengting is his, and xukun think soon he will put a final word for this relationship.

○○○

It was zhengting convocation days and xukun being there from start to end of the ceremony. When they first arrived, everyone is looking at them. The most shining looking black sedan, pull over in front, right in the middle of the entrance. A chauffeur get out and open the vehicles door for them. Zhengting elegantly come out, hands tangle with xukun. 

Xukun is proud, smiling to everyone around there. Grab Zhengting by his waist, closer to him. Zhengting blushing. Xukun watch zhengting graduates, laughing with his friends before run up to xukun embraced. Xukun give zhengting a kiss, right in the middle sea of people in the event. Zhengting dont give a care, push deeper in the kiss, hot steamy, everyone is looking at them. Xukun grab his waist, lower and lower cupped both of his bubble but, zhengting moans in the kiss.

"Kunn~ staph it.." zhengting whiny, lightly tap his chest, 'protest'. 

"I want to show all your friends, who you belong baby boy" 

"I think you did when you give me this watch," zhengting wriggle his wrist infront of xukun face.

Xukun grab the tiny wrist shoved it behind, another hand pull zhengting closer to him, zhengting blush hard, "kunnn.."

"Baby why dont you be my permanent sugar baby, will you married daddy? Daddy can give the whole world for you, anything you want. So, stay with me forever. What you say?"

"Daddy, i dont want the whole world. I just want you. I love you daddy Kun" 

Zhengting catch xukun lips in sweet manners, own every taste of the man in front him and, "lets go home, and let me bend over for you daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea... kudos and comments


End file.
